pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Самиздат
Самизда́т (читается самызда́т) — способ неофициального и потому неподцензурного распространения литературных произведений, а также религиозных и публицистических текстов в СССР, когда копии изготавливались автором или читателями без ведома и разрешения официальных органов, как правило машинописным, фотографическим или рукописным способами. Самиздатом распространялись также магнитофонные записи А.Галича, В.Высоцкого, Б.Окуджавы, Ю.Кима, певцов-эмигрантов и др.; подобное явление часто носило отдельное название магнитиздат Слово тамиздат часто встречалось рядом со словом самиздат; иногда как противопоставление. Тамиздатом назывались запрещённые книги и журналы, изданные «там», то есть за рубежомГеоргий ЯНС. «САМ- И ТАМИЗДАТ». Одинцовская НЕДЕЛЯ, 05.03.2007, 13:25. Хотя само слово самиздат появилось лишь в середине XX века, с древнейших времен запрещенные произведения передавались друг другу рукописным способом. В XVIII веке именно так по России распространялись сатиры Сумарокова. Потом, в первой половине XIX века, когда Россия буквально кишела тайными обществами, — воззвания будущих декабристов, а позже — и «народников». На следующий же день после смерти Пушкина, произошедшей 28 января (9 февраля) 1837 года, весь Петербург (а вслед за ним и Москва) читал ходившие по рукам многократно переписываемые строчки стихотворения Лермонтова «На смерть поэта». В то время это называлось «хождением в списках». Так, «в списках», ходила комедия Грибоедова «Горе от ума», запрещенная цензурой на долгое время: лишь после смерти автора (1829), в 1831 году была разрешена постановка полного текста комедии, без купюр, сначала в Петербурге, потом в Москве (вне столиц пьеса официально была запрещёна до 6 июля 1863; первая публикация комедии без искажений появилась в Москве только в 1875 годуТеатральная энциклопедия). Во второй половине XIX столетия всю Россию наводнили листочки с едкими поэмами вологодского опального священника Василия Сиротина (более всего известного как автора песни «Улица, улица, ты, брат, пьяна»). Так же, в рукописных изданиях ходили произведения Баркова, Некрасова и т. д. XX столетие уже широко использовало для самиздата новшества научно-технического прогресса: печатные машинки и др.устройства, ротапринты, магнитофоны… XXI век (правильнее сказать — самые последние годы предыдущего ХХ) одарил Интернетом. В XXI веке слова самиздат и тамиздат используются также в качестве названий зарегистрированных изданий; они печатаются или распространяются в Интернете открыто, доступны, и уже в силу этого, такие издания не являются ни самиздатом, ни тамиздатом в исходном значении этих слов. Дискутируется вопрос о том, следует ли журналы, выходившие в последнее десятилетие XX века, да и любую не преследуемую издательскую деятельность, называть самиздатомLinda Mastalir. Is there a twenty-first century samizdat? Radio Praga, 03-10-2006. Возникновение терминов Название самиздат появилось в народе как естественная пародия на названия советских государственных издательских организаций вроде Госиздат, Политиздат и т. п. Вероятно, первым близкое по смыслу и форме слово «самсебяиздат» употребил поэт Николай Глазков, уже в 1940-е гг. ставивший это слово на изготовленных им раскрашенных и переплетённых машинописных сборниках своих стихов. Так же «Самиздатом» в 70-е, начале 80-х XX века назывались книги, собранные из светокопий страниц журналов популярной литературы (из-за малых тиражей не попадавших на прилавок). Например — «В августе 44-го», «Царь-рыба», «Белая Гвардия» и т. д. Данный «Самиздат» мог преследоваться не за содержание, а за «расхищение социалистической собственности», то есть бумаги, ресурса светокопира (были все только в госсобственности), материала переплёта (отсутствие в свободной продаже). Согласно Александру Даниэлю, самиздат — это специфический способ бытования общественно значимых неподцензурных текстов, состоящий в том, что их тиражирование происходит вне авторского контроля, в процессе их распространения в читательской средеАлександр Даниэль. Истоки и смысл советского Самиздата. Антология самиздата. Владимир Буковский дал следующее определение: «Самиздат: сам сочиняю, сам редактирую, сам цензурирую, сам издаю, сам распространяю, сам и отсиживаю за него» в автобиографическом романе «И возвращается ветер…» Владимир Буковский «И возвращается ветер…», NY, Хроника, 1978, стр.126. В виде самиздатовских копий впервые получили хождение многие выдающиеся произведения литературы, в частности «Доктор Живаго» Б. Пастернака, «Архипелаг ГУЛАГ», «Раковый корпус» и «В круге первом» А. Солженицына, «Жизнь и необычайные приключения солдата Ивана Чонкина» В. Войновича и «Опустелый дом» Л. Чуковской. Так распространялись стихи Иосифа Бродского, О. Мандельштама, А. Галича, книги, которые формально не были запрещены (или запрет формально был отменён), но издавались крайне мало и не могли попасть ко многим читателям, например, стихи и проза М. Цветаевой, Андрея Белого, Саши Чёрного, А. Ахматовой, B.Шаламова, некоторые произведения братьев Стругацких и др., а также переводная иностранная литература (художественная, научная, социально-политическая). Таким же образом по Москве «ходили» записанные анекдоты и эпиграммы на советских политиков и известных коммунистических литераторов, например, эпиграммы Зиновия Паперного. Правда, таким же способом любители распространяли порнографию. Поэму А. Галича «Мы не хуже Горация» (см. Текст песни «Мы не хуже Горация») можно считать одой самиздатуЙосиф Зисельс. «Если я только для себя…» главы из книги, josifkniga, 13-Sep-2002. Термины самиздат и тамиздат стали интернациональнымиN.Cornwell, Soviet Literature — Samisdat, Tamisdat and Gosizdat publishing (1917—1991), The Literaty encyclopedia By Linda Mastalir. From Samizdat to Tamizdat: a Vienna meeting Радио Прага, 19-09-2006 , как и некоторые другие слова, пришедшие из СССР, например,спутник, КГБ, перестройка, гласность. В 70-х годах самиздат был столь широко распространен, что про него был сочинен анекдот: Бабушка для внука перепечатывает на машинке роман «Война и мир» Толстого — внучек ничего, кроме самиздата, не читает. Периодические самиздатские издания и репрессии Распространителей самиздата преследовали через прокуратуру и КГБ. Антология преследований (как и других репрессий) называлась Хроника Текущих событий и тоже распространялась в самиздате; распространение информации о репрессиях подавлялось особенно жестоко и тоже попадало в «хронику». Преследование самиздата противоречило международным соглашениям, подписанным Советским Союзом в Хельсинки. Были организованы группы содействия выполнению Хельсинкских соглашений в СССР, см., например, Московская Хельсинкская группа. Документы Хельсинкских групп выходили как в самиздате, так и в тамиздате. Изготовление и распространение этих документов преследовалось властями; участников Хельсинкских групп выгоняли с работы, арестовывали и подвергали принудительному лечению (карательная психиатрия)С. В. Калистратова. Заступница. Е. Печуро (составитель). «Звенья», 2003.. Несмотря на репрессии, поток самиздата ширился. Председатель КГБ Андропов в 1970 году в секретном сообщении ЦК отмечал: «За период с 1965 года появилось свыше 400 различных исследований и статей по экономическим, политическим и философским вопросам, в которых с разных сторон критикуется исторический опыт социалистического строительства в Советском Союзе, ревизуется внешняя и внутренняя политика КПСС, выдвигаются различного рода программы оппозиционной деятельности»Доклад Андропова о самиздате в ЦК КПСС, Протокол от 21 декабря 1970 г.. Не только диссиденты Возникновение советского самиздата послесталинской эпохи было в значительной степени связано с художественной литературой, запрещённой в СССР не по политическим, а по эстетическим причинам. Так, Лилианна Лунгина вспоминает: Поскольку книги величайших русских поэтов двадцатого столетия не переиздавались и их имена были вычеркнуты из истории культуры, Леонид Ефимович Пинский взял на себя инициативу разыскать старые книжки или заграничные факсимильные переиздания, чтобы сделать копии. Стихи Цветаевой, Мандельштама, Гумилёва, Ходасевича перепечатывали на машинке в четырёх экземплярах, а то и переписывали от руки, переплетали в маленькие брошюрки и их передавали друг другу. Многие из наших друзей последовали этому примеруПодстрочник: Жизнь Лилианны Лунгиной, рассказанная ею в фильме Олега Дормана. — М.: Астрель, CORPUS, 2010. — С. 247.. В дальнейшем наряду с откровенно диссидентскими трудами в самиздате распространялись и политически безобидные, но по тем или иным причинам не вошедшие в официальную «обойму» произведения, например переводы книг Туве Янссон и Дж. Р. Р. ТолкинаИгорь Халымбаджа, «Фантастический самиздат», журнал «Если» № 9, 1998.. В самиздате распространялись также кулинарные рецепты и рецепты алкогольных коктейлей и самогоноварения. Копировались и перекопировались топографические карты. Во времена усиления «Борьбы с пьянством и алкоголизмом» «Самиздат» — жаргонное название самогона . Технологии самиздата thumb|right|Самодельный магнитофон, 1970ые Изначально самиздат возник как дешёвая и доступная альтернатива массовой типографской печати и распространялся в рукописном варианте и в виде машинописных копий. Для ускорения процесса размножения использовалась копировальная бумага. При переписке вручную (шариковой ручкой) на газетной бумаге (50 г/м²) отчётливо получалось три копии, при использовании пишущей машинки — пять копий. На папиросной бумаге копий получалось больше, но ввиду её полупрозрачности можно было использовать только одну сторону листа. В 1970-х годах для размножения самиздата работники крупных советских институтов стали использовать принтеры (это были первые АЦПУ больших машин) и плоттеры, а также бумагу больших форматов. Для размножения машинописного самиздата в тех же институтах стало использоваться ксерокопирование. Иллюстрации перед размножением фотографировались, печатались на фотобумаге как обычные фотографии и вклеивались вручную в готовое издание. Иногда фотографировалось (на стандартную 35-мм плёнку) всё издание целиком. Негативы использовались для передачи материалов за рубеж и для размножения. В конце 1980-х гонения на самиздат прекращаются, машинописная и рукописная формы самиздата уходят в прошлое, а основным инструментом размножения становится АЦПУ и матричный принтер. Тогда же в самиздат приходит коммерция: распечатанные на АЦПУ «Штирлиц» Асса и Бегемотова и подборки политических анекдотов распространяются по почте наложенным платежом. В период распространения ЕС ЭВМ и СМ ЭВМ — начиная с конца 1970-х годов — началось распространение самиздата в виде компьютерных наборов данных, переносимых с ВЦ на ВЦ на магнитных лентах или, реже, дисках. С начала 1990-х и до настоящего момента для изготовления первой копии издания используется лазерный принтер, а потом оно размножается на ксероксе или на ризографе. В связи с общедоступностью оргтехники и расходных материалов на лазерном принтере может быть распечатан и весь тираж издания. Машинописный самиздат сейчас практически не встречается, зато некоторые рукописные издания сами по себе являются художественными произведениями. В середине 1990-х, в связи с массовым распространением персональных компьютеров и неразвитостью глобальных сетей были единичные попытки распространения самиздата на дискетах в виде интерактивных журналов с ASCII-картинками, однако электронная форма передачи быстро вытеснила как бумажные, так и магнитные носители. Методом самиздата распространялись не только литературные произведения, публицистика и изображения, но и музыка. Аудиопроизведения либо нарезались иглой самодельного фонографа на старых рентгеновских снимках («на костях»), либо записывались на магнитофон и впоследствии копировались друг у друга. В 1970-80-х гг. это породило феномен магнитоальбомов. Примечания См. также * Фэнзин * Хроника текущих событий * Диссиденты в СССР * Правозащитное движение в СССР * Демократический союз * Неофициальное искусство СССР * Цензура в СССР * Метрополь (альманах) Литература * Samizdat. Alternative Culture in Central and Eastern Europe from the 1960s to the 1980s/ Wolfgang Eichwede, ed. Bremen, 2002 Ссылки * * Джузеппе Боффа «От СССР к России. История неоконченного кризиса. 1964—1994» Глава I — «Брежнев, Косыгин и общество на распутье» * Самиздат и Радио Свобода * Что такое САМИЗДАТ? * Воспоминания о Самиздате Леонарда Терновского * Антология самиздата * Антология самиздатской поэзии * История иркутского самиздата * Библиотека Вѣхи * Рок-самиздат * Максим Мошков о Самиздате * Околомузыкальный самиздат * Русскоязычный сайт о самиздате * Архив ныне выходящего самиздата * * Категория:Диссиденты Категория:Правозащитники Категория:История России Категория:Цензура в СССР Категория:Советизмы bg:Самиздат cs:Samizdat da:Samizdat de:Samisdat en:Samizdat eo:Samizdato es:Samizdat et:Samizdat fi:Samizdat fr:Samizdat he:סאמיזדאט hu:Szamizdat it:Samizdat ka:სამიზდატი ko:사미즈다트 lt:Samizdat nl:Samizdat no:Samizdat pl:Wydawnictwo podziemne pt:Samizdat sh:Samizdat sk:Samizdat sr:Samizdat sv:Samizdat tr:Samizdat uk:Самвидав